


The butt plug and the bae

by Natalie_Who



Category: Best of the Black President (Album)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Filthy, M/M, Smut, trash, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:39:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3785203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalie_Who/pseuds/Natalie_Who
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vladimirs got his own butt plug with his face on it. Barack wants a little fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a stormy night. The power had been out for hours. The soft light of the flickering candles were the only thing lighting the small room. Putin slowly pulled open the top drawer of his night stand, retrieving the small toy that he had hand painted just for him. He had imagined it so many times. Pushing himself into his own hole. Some would call it "putinception".

After coating the butt plug in lube he pushed it in and out.

Then it happened. The door bell rang, in a rush he ran to the door in only a robe. Expecting the pizza man, he opened the door to find none other than Barack, his lover. "I'm sorry babe, I had to see you, my presidential dick craved your putalicious hole" Barack said seductivly. "Just in time, just put my plug in" Vladimir whispered so very turned on. 

Barack pushed Putin on to the floor and stripped himself of his clothes, while Putin undid his robe. Barack spread the dic(k) tators legs and began thrust the Putin shaped butt plug in and out of his mistresses tight hole. Barack began to jerk his dick of liberty. Soon enough Vladimir was reaching his climax, 'squirt squirt, Ah'  
Barack was next to come with a shout "JUSTICE FOR ALL GOD BLESS AMERICA" he came in mighty freedom.

THE END


	2. Sequel or nah?

Should I make a sequel or nah?


	3. Making My Dick Great Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barack realizes trump is leading the election. Barack knows the world is doomed if donald were to win. There is only one way to put an end to it. Suck donalds dick to encourage him to drop out of the election. Who knows maybe his love and hope for his country isn't the only reason he wants that sweet white dick and his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is. The long awaited sequel. I worked rlly hard on this, don't h8!!111!!!!!

Today was the day. Barack had been putting this plan together for weeks. Racking his brain for ways to put an end to the trump corruption. Then it hit him, He knew exactly what he had to do. Barack had to make a sacrifice, He was going to suck that tupe wearing republican mans dick. Hopefully trump will agree to drop out the race if barack does well enough. Trump would be arriving any minute, the plan was set. Trump will be here any minute Barack thought to himself while mentally preparing himself, it's not like he never thought of it before, sure there were some late nights where he was tired of blowing Vladimir's squidly do-dah-dick, So he let his mind wander to trump, his arch enemies hard cock waiting for him. It was so wrong but that's what made it feel so, so right. Trumps Viagra had just started to kick in. Trumps knew what obama had planned, Michelle tipped him off, and viagra seemed like the best option. Between his bitterness and old-ness, he just couldn't get it up like he used to.

"sir your 6:00 is ready, should i invite him in" I nodded, "That's fine, call him in jaquad". Seconds later trump was waltzing his way in the the office and little did he know, soon enough Barack's soft, supple, presidential mouth, that once, ate out Hilary Clinton. "so what did you want Barack?, I flew in because you said it was important, So shoot". " I wanted to make a proposition", 'I'm listening" said Donald in a smug tone. "How about, I suck your fat cock if u leave the election" "k" said trump. "shall we then?"  
"we shall".

Trump pulled down his ugly ass slacks that quite frankly, made his ass look flat af. Barack was excited as he looked at the fat bulge he was only seconds away from freeing from that sick cage of underwear containing it, He couldn't wait any longer he had to taste. "Are u gon suck my dick nice and hard barack or nah u lil bitch" Trumps words snapped him out of his trance. He got to work by swiftly yanking down the silk. He stared in wonder but soon his mouth was invaded harshly by trumps monstrous cock. He pushed in slowly till the wet, blood red tip was pressed to Obama's throat, Causing hot tears to force their way out from gagging on the thick slab of white meat. He bobbled-dobbled his head, up and down on that Hitler-like man's dick. "FASTER U LIL BITCH TAKE MY FAT COCK U LIBERAL TRASH", "OO DADDY I LUV UR COCK YAS" obama chocked out as trump started to fuck his mouth. It was so good tho. Obamas dick went super-duper squirty-squirt, "I"M CUMMING DADDY I'M CUMMING, FUCK MY MOTH DADDY". Trump-dy dumps thrusts got wild and out of control. It didn't take him very long to cum. He was growing old in all fairness. "OO YES MY BABY BOY TAKE MY COCK TAKE IT GOD YEA UR MAKING MY AMERICAN DICK GR8 AGAIN" With that being said, he weak ass sperm shot out and down obamas throat.

Maybe dick sucking is the key. Not banning POC ppl and being an ass hole. So that was it. "i'm dropping out" trump thought aloud. "good, "daddy" " obama said with a smirk. "Shut ur mouth bby boy", "k daddy srry". Trump exited the office. On the way home he made plans. He starting a escort service, with dick sucking lessons in the training.   
This was making America great again.

 

THE END


End file.
